A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved apparatus for indicating the operative condition of an infinite switch and the heating element connected thereto, and more particularly, to an infinite switch for controlling the on-off condition and temperature of a stove heating element wherein the switch includes a light within the housing of the switch and a light transmission element transmitting the light from the interior to the exterior of the housing.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Present day electric stoves have heating elements that may not change in appearance upon being energized. Thus, the heating element can be at an elevated temperature and yet not appear to be energized, resulting in a hazardous condition. To overcome this problem, many stoves incorporate a light or signal positioned on the exterior of the stove housing. This light is energized upon the energization of one or more heating elements. Often times, these indicating lights or their corresponding lenses are located adjacent the heating element on the smooth surface of the stove housing and extend above the surface. In this location, the light or lens is subject to damage as a result of being struck by pots, pans or the like.
Other types of indicators utilize a lens that is flush with the surface of the stove's housing and adjacent the lamp. The result is decreased side light such that the operator of the stove must be directly above the lens to determine whether the lamp and therefore the heating element is energized. An example of this type of prior art indicator is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,680.
One method of overcoming the problem of poor side light is to incorporate the lens in the switch knob or in the housing of the stove and fabricate the lens in the configuration of a hollow housing. The lens extends above the stove or knob surface and one end of the lamp is located within the lens housing providing improved side light. However, the lens and bulb extend outside the surface of the knob or stove and may be easily contacted by an element such as a pot or pan thereby being subject to breakage. An example of this type of prior art indicator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,393.